dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Gibbord
"Hello, I'm Jon Gibbord of Channel 62 News" - Breaking News 'Jon Gibbord '(Pronounced Jon Gibbert) is the head anchor and spokesperson of Channel 62 News. Overview Appearance In his original appearance, Jon was a tall, portly man with long, brown-blonde hair. He wore a green, checkered, button up shirt and wore a watch on his wrist. He also wore a pair of glasses. In a later appearance, he kept the glasses, but had much shorter, combed back hair and wore a long sleeved white and blue checkered shirt. Personality Little is known of Jon's personality, since he has only ever been seen doing his job as a news anchor. However, he has let certain traits become visible when in stressful or unexpected moments. For instance, when reporting on Chadwick Jones' incarceration the automatically switching cameras started to greatly annoy him, which caused him to become enraged, suggesting he has a short temper. As a news anchor, he is passionate and slightly melodramatic. Biography Breaking News During a broadcast of Ask Mr. Dyer Channel 62 news, and by extension Jon Gibbord, interrupted with news of a monster attacking New York City. He entered into a live interview with Sheriff Lyoid, who was hunting the monster, before getting cut off when Lyoid opened fire on it. While waiting for communications to be restored, he entered into another live interview with Hengry Hippiee, who had reported the incident. During the interview, Jon figures out that Hengry had actually just seen a Godzilla movie and got confused. When he reconnected with Lyoid, the Sheriff was proud of the fact that he had just destroyed the alleged monster. When Jon informed him that the monster doesn't exist, the Sheriff disconnected then reconnected in disguise as Deputy Notalyoid. Jon is apparently convinced by this, causing him to announce that Sheriff Lyoid is now on the run. He then signs off, leaving the bewildered Mr. Dyer with very little time left for his show. Chadwick Jones Presents: Beneath the Mississippi At the beginning of the Beneath the Mississippi review, we tune in to an evening broadcast of Channel 62 News. Jon Gibbord announced as the headline that Chadwick had recently tried to kill himself, resulting in his incarceration in the Asylum for Crazy People. He reports that Chadwick will likely make a full recovery. He tries to move on to the weather, but gets so annoyed with the cameras constantly switching that he screams in frustration. Dragon Ball Lookback: Episode 6 Jon had a brief role in Episode 6 of the Dragon Ball Lookback. In it, he served as the commentator for the martial arts tournament going on in the show. He suddenly quits in a panic after witnessing one of the competitors get his head twisted 180 degrees. Other Appearances Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure Gibbord has a small, non-canon appearance in the Barney's Great Adventure review. He is one of the many characters mowed down by Meridale in his "Puppy Love" rampage. Unlike most of the victims, who were shot, Gibbord was burned alive. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast A Mist version of Jon Gibbord had a substantial appearance in the Snowbeast review. He appeared at the end to describe in great detail all of the atrocities Barney performed on Mist Chadwick. Interestingly, this version of Gibbord was unable to distinguish the severity of all the things Barney did, calmly describing electric torture over six days, but shuddering at the idea of him getting his arm lightly touched. After he finishes with the story, he blows off doing a report on Mist President Rock's 16th re-election in order to go on a date with Mist Meridale. Category:Characters